1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new 2-phenylbenzoxepin derivatives and a process for production thereof, and to a pharmaceutical composition containing the derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes is classified into two types: type I, an insulin-dependent type, and type II, a non-insulin-dependent type. In the therapy of type II diabetes, which is suffered by more than 90% of all diabetics, in addition to the dietary regimen which is a major method of curing diabetes, sulfonylurea compounds, sulfonylamide compounds and biguanide compounds are used as therapeutic agents for alleviating diabetes. However, a long-term internal administration of these agents may cause various side effects, such as hepatic disorders, severe hypotension, and the like.